


Axiom

by SugaTeaLatte



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BTS AU, BTS Witch, Band, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Day6 - Freeform, Everyone Is Magic, Friendship, Gen, Idk if i’ll add romance but atm i dont have a plan for it, Magic, Magical World, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Plant Shop, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Their magic abilites will be listed 1 by 1 through the chapters, Witch - Freeform, Witch AU, Witch Jeon Jungkook, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Witch Kim Namjoon | RM, Witch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Witches, a lil, bts - Freeform, bts magic au, bts witch au, i love magic!, lots of cameos and a few major recurring characters from other groups, more fandoms to be added - Freeform, spells, they're in the lastest chapter, witch bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTeaLatte/pseuds/SugaTeaLatte
Summary: Witches and magic are real. From simple spells of levitation to the complex art of teleportation, each witch specializes in an area of magic all in the name of helping one another.Or so the belief goes. Internal discourse reigns supreme in the Spirit Realm, enough so that witches have moved to live in secret with the humans.There’s a coven that’s chosen to do this, above average in size but tucked away in a corner of Seoul where they live together peacefully. One of them in particular however, wouldn’t have guessed that an odd dream would spiral into a series of life-changing circumstances.This witch’s name is Min Yoongi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Profile #1
> 
> Min Yoongi
> 
> Specializes in Elemental Spell Binding. He has the ability to create and write out elemental spells(of the base 4 aka Fire, Water, Earth, and Air) and transfer them into portable paper format. They’re powerful concentrations that any witch regardless of magical speciality can use on command. He’s selective about who may purchase them due to the damaging implications and reserves them for long time customers. He’s built a small reputation and his scrolls have a magical emblem that can’t be replicated.

YOONGI scoured his options, mouth agape and fingers flittering around before finally settling on the spine of a well aged tome. He pulled it out carefully, swiping dust off the cover while he stepped around book stacks and felt his way back to his desk. His attention was completely enthralled by the engraved embellishments across the hard leather. His thumb ran down the face of the the book, pulling it open to the title page while his nose was swept up in earthy mute aromatic wisps— a simple magic of its own. The scent of old books alone felt like a second home to him.

He pulled a faintly glowing parchment from a desk drawer, skimming the table of contents before flipping to another page in the tome and grabbing an old fashioned quill. He rolled his wrist a couple times before resting against the parchment and hovering the lightly inked tip a mere centimeter above the page. His eyes flew back to the old book, left hand keeping the binding from closing on itself when squeaky floorboards echoed from across the room. He broke contact with the book for a second, noticing a rather timid man stand in the crack of the doorframe watching him.

“Jungkook, I invited you to observe. You can come closer, you know? You said you wanted to learn spellbinding.”

“I-I.. Right! I just feel really out of place.. I mean this is yours and Namjoon’s.. Sanctuary?”

“It’s a musty study. And you’re welcome to use it anytime. So, come on then. Get closer and I can show you how I do it.” Yoongi rocked his head, ushering the younger inside. Jungkook closed the door behind him carefully, barely letting the latch click before he stepped forward. He navigated many piles of books, stepping around loose papers, and finally settling behind Yoongi’s chair where he stood and peered over his shoulder.

Without a moment more of hesitation, Yoongi began. “Magic is.. an art. And in art you can’t necessarily be wrong in anything you make, but you can definitely can be more efficient. Does that make sense?”

“Kind of? You mean like, the magic we use is art?”

“Yeah. Magic is unique to each person using it. Think of it like this; when you write words your handwriting isn’t the same as your teacher’s nor is it the same to your classmate’s or friend’s.” The tip to his quill pressed against the paper, hand curving letters and odd symbols with absolute confidence. “Transcribing magic follows that same principle. You build magic into enchanted parchment through your own personal lettering. My symbols differ from Namjoon’s, and they’ll definitely differ from yours. But so long as you effectively transmute your magic and the spell composition into the paper, it’s a done deal.”

He gave one final flick, pulling away from the paper to reveal a careful detailing of illegibly brilliant characters. None expressed any combination of familiar human languages but Jungkook immediately understood what it was by the magic aura pulsing from the page. It was a simple sparking spell, one to send arrays of rapid fire popping out from the page and into the air, but Yoongi’s ability to focus intense amounts of his power into his lettering was what made him so infamous.

“Like I said before,” Yoongi kept his eyes locked to the paper, hand naturally returning the quill to the ink jar while he closed the tome. “Be efficient in your spellbinding and lettering, and you’ll be able to do anything practically. You ready to try?” He finally turned around and met Jungkook’s wide, doe eyes. Yoongi’s were tired, heavy bags loomed under each while his disposition screamed exhaustion on a much subtler note. The younger took note of this, and nodded. 

“I am. But also,” he glanced over to the sofa beside the window. “Maybe a nap first? For you I mean! You look exhausted.”

Yoongi closed his eyes and let out a long breathy sigh. He rubbed his neck and slowly rose from the seat before slumping onto the sofa under the window, watching Jungkook sit down. “Not until you start.”

The younger carefully moved the finished parchment onto a nearby stack of books, returning to hastily drag out another enchanted paper and reopening the book. “What should I do it on-“

A light snore carried his eyes over to the couch. His chest rose and fell steadily, arms crossed while his head fell back and almost over the backside. Jungkook giggled lightly, looking back at the desk and refocusing himself. He opened the book once more, albeit this time slightly quieter.

-

“Thank you! Yes, absolutely, sir! Will do. Haha! Yeah..” Jin was pacing about the hall and occasionally into the kitchen, trapped in a never ending call and a never-ending march around the 2nd floor.

A blonde man sat at the kitchen table, picking at a bowl of fruit. He was across from another person, silver hair adorning his head. His nose was stuffed in a book while the blonde one broke the resounding silence,”You’d think with all the business calls he takes we’d be rich.”

“You could say the same about all the fortunes you give.” The blonde popped his head up at that, a frown quick to paint his face while his brain churned for a quip back.

“I just do what Yoongi does; quality over quantity. I’m known for accuracy! And what about your spellbinding— you do so much of it you-“

Namjoon just clicked his tongue, eyes still downcast at the tome under his hands. “Ah, Jimin. You get so defensive so easily.”

Jimin only huffed, popping a grape into his mouth before reaching for another. Suddenly he found It levitating up and away from the bowl— directly into Taehyung’s mouth. 

He instinctively reached out for it. “Hey! That-“

“Morning..” Taehyung yawned, pulling out a seat with the flick of a wrist and seating himself beside Jimin. 

His eyes were half lidded, slouched in his seat while a string of fruits began to rise up from the bowl. They danced around him while he rocked his head, dozing back into slumber. Jimin started clawing at the fruits, trying to grab a few but failing as if Taehyung’s magic was intentionally taunting him.

Namjoon flipped a page. “Tae, you’re doing it again.”

A muffled grumble emitted from his throat, eyes locked closed and fruit continuing to rise above all three of them. It started to pick up speed, circling the room.

“Oh god he’s really doing it again..” Jimin slipped under the table, watching the ceiling while Namjoon finally looked away, letting out a long breath before flicking his wrist, a blue half-shield appearing above him and covering him like an umbrella. He stepped over to Taehyung, eyes glancing up on occasion before he started slapping his chest to wake him up. 

He might’ve hit a bit too hard, pushing Taehyung backwards and causing the boy’s eyes to shoot wide while he slammed against the floor. Just as it happened, the fruits began to rain down on them, Jin entering the room and being met with a pile of sliced strawberries atop his head.

He was unmoving, cut off mid-sentence while he stiffly stood and clenched his eyes shut. His nostrils flared, eyes peeling open while he glared at the three other men in the room, all looking back at him. “Sorry. I meant to.. uh.. say that the order’ll be done swiftly. Expect it it within the week, sir. Yep! I may have to leave soon, but please look forward to it! Yes. Yes, I will. Thank you, have a fantastic morning..” He had a plastered smile across his lips while he pulled the phone from his ear, face dropping the moment he hung up.

-

A cheeky smile curved across his lips, slowly breaking into a full, toothy, grin. “All in.” He then splayed his cards with absolute confidence, hands folding into each other while his eyes rocked back and forth across the table, astounded faces in every seat. 

“Hobi, you’re the greatest!” Soft arms wrapped around his neck, a cheek pressed against his in a warm embrace. He simply patted her hands, a smug expression accenting his features.

“I really am!” He let out a hearty laugh, eyes crinkling and his bright smile on display while he reached over and pulled the stack of chips towards him.

“You’re such an idiot!”

He laughed again. “I know right- Wait. Wait what?” The voice was noticeably deeper this time, a clear aggravation behind it which contrasted the soft and sweet melodic cheer from just a moment ago. He turned around, seeing Jin’s face attached to the body hugging him. He was still smiling, but the words that spilled from his lips said otherwise.

“I’m a busy man and you children bicker so often I can barely work!”

“What the he-“

Everything around him started to fizzle into nothingness. The decorative casino-scape melted into a dark abyss and by the end of it Jin’s form was beginning to vanish as well, the fake smile escaping last until Hoseok’s eyes fired open and he was in the familiar setting of his dim bedroom. He blinked a few moments, eyes and ears naturally drawn to the loud yelling from down the hall.

His body dragged him outside of his room, poking his head into the kitchen to find Jin firing off endlessly at Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung.

One was completely frozen with a book in one hand and an almost apologetic expression on his face, one was pulling himself up from the floor and peeling smashed fruit from his shirt, while the last was still huddled under the table and peeling an orange.

“Why is it every morning something has to happen? Who’s going to clean this!?” Jin’s hand sporadically ushered around the room. Across cupboards and appliances, goop of various colors painted everything. Smashed fruit splayed the walls like abstract art and a glance to the ceiling revealed more mashed strawberries and even a banana peel. It dangled dangerously above Jin, finally slipping until Taehyung caught it right before impact.

“Impressive. Clean this up. Now.” Jin stormed past Hoseok and into the bathroom, fisting a handful of strawberries out of his hair.

Jimin stifled a laugh. “Good morning, Hobi.”

“Mhm..” Hoseok glanced at the bathroom door one more time before entering the kitchen.

-

While the morning had been more eventful than usual, nothing could truly stagger Jimin’s mood. After a morning of surprise cleanup, he hurried back to his bedroom and pulled out his crystal orb. While many witches have lost interest in the practice of orb reading, Jimin was raised on this base principle of fortune telling. The mist that was encased in the glass could tell countless tales to him. Whether or not they had any relevance to his life, he enjoyed them all and had since he was a young witchling. There was also the case of his weekly review regarding the well-being of the coven. He knew the abstract tellings of his fortunes were never direct, but gaining even an idea of what may come always gave him a sense of ease.

He steadied his hands over the orb, his palms and the back of his hands glowing with a soft pink hue. Like a vine, the magic snaked up his arms in reflective patterns until it wrapped his chest and stopped just under his chin. His irises were the last of it, shifting from their usual black to a light pink while his vision clouded until he saw what the orb projected for him.

His body felt chilled. Which was odd. Readings that gave him direct sensations over visions always caught him off guard as this usually meant something significant was coming. Jungkook’s arrival was an example of that; he was overwhelmed by a warm sensation and even faint fragrances of varying flowers filled his nose. And within a few days, they stumbled upon a coven-less witch with a lot of talent for healing. 

The temperature of each sensation wasn’t always telling either. There had been plenty of good and bad instances where either cold or hot flashes filled his body. He released the magic after the chill started to chatter his teeth, arms pulling his body close while he rubbed at himself and darted his eyes around his room in search for a blanket. He found one and coiled up into his bed, mind now processing what the reading could mean.

There’s always the option of following up with a tarot card reading, but at the moment he felt drained as it was. He slumped over onto his pillow and stared at his orb from across the room, eyes unmoving as if he were boring into it’s surface in search for a complete answer.

Change was coming. That was all he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile #2
> 
> Namjoon - Specializes in Defensive Spell Binding. His innate wisdom in the laws of manipulating magic has led him to understand the complicated process of defense magic. While offense is the exertion of internal magic, defense requires the body to concentrate the magic it has within and repel outward attacks without forcing magic out(wastes energy) and leaving room for vulnerability. Namjoon is a lot more liberal with who he sells defense spells to, knowing that giving these out prolongs life in any way possible while also ensuring that anyone regardless of speciality can protect themselves from harm.

IN absolute darkness, Yoongi was met with an overwhelming sense of calm. While his eyes saw absolute nothingness, he could feel almost everything. His skin tingled as if the shadows were holding him, pinpricks across every exposed inch. While he let himself be prodded at by the darkness, he stood absolutely still. Until there was a tug in the back of his thoughts. An odd desire. He should move.

So he did, foot outward as he let his entire being slip forward and fall into a pool of some sort. He still couldn’t see, but refrained from fighting this urge. Upon contact with the surface, the internal desire grew tenfold as did a subtle sense of comfort. Every moment he slipped deeper into the water he felt more at peace with himself than ever before.

Farther and farther, he was led to the very bottom where he felt himself brush against the sandy floor. His cheek pressed against the small pebbles, palms down while he lay motionless. He could feel the currents rock against his body, and when the desire returned he naturally let the ground unweave from below him. A passage had opened and so he slowly began to sink, deeper and deeper.

Until there was a voice. A faint, light voice.

-

It was lunch when Jimin entered the kitchen, finding Namjoon once again lost in a book. He made his way to the fridge, barely opening it when his elder broke the silence.

“Is something bothering you, Jiminie.”

Jimin did a double take, uncertain of what gave it away. He shook his head, pulling out an apple before stuffing his mouth and hurrying towards the hallway.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and two stern eyes that motioned for the living room. Jimin relented and allowed Namjoon to lead him down to the room across the kitchen, and they plopped onto the sofa.

Jimin fidgeted in his seat, brushing the apple between his thumbs before letting out air and leaning further back into the plush couch.

“Yeah, something is.”

“Was it a reading?”

“Sort of. More of a premonition? No. An aura.. It’s still here actually, and it’s.. unsettling.”

“Here? Close by? Is it outside?”

Jimin paused, closing his eyes for a beat. “No. But it’s close.”

Namjoon slowly rose, pulling Jimin from his thoughts. “Is it the house?”

“Specifically the building? Uh no. But I know it’s here. Right here.. Maybe I can find it. I.. hold on.” Jimin rose beside Namjoon, striding towards the stairwell and closing his eyes. His face contorted, clearly confused while he tried to string the faint, familiar aura wisps into something trackable. But he persevered and the epiphany hit him. His feet raced upstairs, Namjoon quick to his tail.

Jimin hesitated before the door. His palm hovered over the wood as his eyes stared intently at it, almost like he was boring his mind through the wood onto what was on the other side. The negative feeling only amplified once his hand rapped against the door to the upstairs study. He stood tall however, letting his voice ring clear. 

“Yoongi. Yoongi!” When there was no response he pushed the door open and found their elder sitting up in a cold sweat, palms pressed against flushed cheeks.

Yoongi glanced up at the two, meeting their concern by gazing off and shaking his head. “I just had a weird dream. That’s all.” 

He attempted to stand, but found himself staggering on unsteady legs before he wobbled to his knees. The other two hurried towards him, Namjoon grabbing the older hastily and leading Yoongi back onto the lounge sofa. Jimin stayed a short distance back. 

Namjoon remained silent, observing Yoongi taking deep breaths before meeting Jimin’s own concern with a knowing glance. He then started to run soothing circles on Yoongi’s back. “I think you’re working yourself too hard, hyung.” He was met with no response.

“You look really drained. I can go get Jungkook if you’d like!” Jimin squeaked out. “Or maybe Jin has some herbal mix-“

“I’m fine, Jimin.” The younger stiffened at that, Yoongi rubbing his face one more time before letting out another heavy breath. “Thank you though. I think I’ll just rest some more.”

Jimin just nodded, ready to leave the room but his concern was drawing more intense. And while his mind protested, his heart kept him still. So he nodded, and then he let out a few thoughts.

“Hyung, do.. c-can you tell me about your dream? Just a little! Like a smidge about it.. If that’s okay.” He even made the motion with his thumb and index, pulling them close together and pulling his whole body even tighter while he met Yoongi’s heavy gaze.

In the beat of silence that followed, Jimin anticipated going back on his word, but Namjoon’s voice mellowed it’s way into their ears. 

“If that’s all right with you. You looked distressed and we’re just worried.”

Yoongi looked away from both of them for a moment, eyes locked on specks that covered their dusty rug. He stared between his knees before grunting a small “Yeah, sure,” and finally gazing up. It was sluggish, unwilling almost, but he continued.

“Like I mentioned before, it was.. weird. Dreary. I.. There was water I think? And I was in it. Yeah.” He took extra seconds to piece together the dream. “But even though it was so depressive.. I felt good. Happy even. No.. Actually, just welcome.”

“Welcome?” Feeling much less shy, Jimin curiously tilted his head.

“Like a homey sense. The aura felt so familiar..”

Namjoon cut in this time. “So a magical aura?”

“Yeah.” Yoongi paused. Then he looked directly at Jimin. “And I’m guessing you sensed that aura.”

The younger only nodded, crossing his arms and giving a forlorn look to his elder. “There was something off about it. I did a reading this morning, and when I felt it.. I had this cold feeling. In a literal sense. I don’t know what that could mean but I think this is all way too suspicious to just ignore.”

The other two nodded wordlessly.

“There might be books in here that we can scour through— Hyung.” Namjoon put a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. “I’d like for you to get more rest but this situation’s a little.. disconcerting. Maybe you should just have a late breakfast?”

Jimin had already shuffled away to a bookshelf, running the tip of his index down each book spine. Namjoon stayed with Yoongi while the elder slowly collected himself and rose. They both slipped around the piles and stacks, stopping at the door where Yoongi waddled away and down the stairs alone.

-

“Have a nice day! And remember, succulents are really good at retaining water so don’t drown it!” Jin waved a regular customer until she was out the door and the bell jingled to a stop. His hands rested against the cool counter and he couldn’t help the glowing grin plastered on his lips.

That was until Jungkook came zipping into the room, madly waving his phone screen at Jin. “Hyung look!”

“What—“ Jungkook practically shoved the phone at Jin, the older frantically gripping it while skimming the headline and bringing back his blinding smile. He didn’t hesitate to sprint upstairs.

Yoongi was nodding off at the kitchen table when the lumbering stomps of Jin startled him awake. “Yoongi! A festival! A magic festival in the Spirit World! Ah! I’m so excited!! The last time they had one was years ago! I think when we first met actually—” Jin started to endlessly ramble, pacing around the room and sliding the phone across the table in front of Yoongi. 

His groggy eyes and foggy mind stumbled to piece together everything happening at once, but he managed. One finger poked out from his sweater, scrolling down the page.

Jin continued. “The lights! Jungkook, you’ve seen pictures right!”

“Yeah! They’re beautiful—“

“I love those witches that specialize in pyrotechnic magic! Their fireworks make human ones look amateurish!”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah!” Jin’s booming voice brought Taehyung out from his studio and he poked his head into the room. “The food is so good too!” He started to mumble incoherencies to himself.

“It’s open today.” Yoongi let out a long yawn, Taehyung taking a seat beside him to gawk at the article. He pushed it between them as they scrolled.

“We should go soon!”

“Yeah!”

“Maybe tomorrow.” Namjoon entered the kitchen, taking a water from the fridge but glancing subtly at Yoongi in passing. He cracked the bottle cap open, took a sip, and walked over to Tae, leaning over and skimming the screen. “I’m a bit busy today.”

Jin let out a small sigh. “Well, in that case let’s plan things out. Kookie, help me get some travel bags together!”

“Aye, aye Hyung!” Jungkook and Jin gleefully skittered out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Before Yoongi even considered it, Namjoon pulled a mug from the cupboard, the lukewarm kettle from the stove, and a cube of sugar from a jar. Mixing it all together, he slid the cup in front of his old friend and took a moment to rub his shoulders. “It’s just a feeling. But.. maybe no naps today?”

Tae glanced between the two of them, noting Yoongi’s expression combined with Namjoon’s unusual overbearingness. He chose to stay quiet on the matter, but figured staying with Yoongi while he ate would appease some part of whatever was bothering Namjoon. He trusted him and he cared about Yoongi.

Before long, Namjoon pulled away and clomped down the hall with his heavy steps. The door upstairs closed and Yoongi sat still for a moment before he turned to Tae ever so slowly.

“Could you get me a straw?” Tae was up in a second, taking it in hand and bending the top to make it easier to drink from. Yoongi leaned over the mug, lips around the straw while he drank slowly, falling into a rhythm of sipping and analyzing his recent dream. He slumped back into his chair eventually, heaving a final sigh. 

Namjoon’s concern over the aura Jimin felt wasn’t unfounded, he could understand that much. However, the dream itself didn’t feel dangerous, at least not to Yoongi. It was odd, yes, but enlightening almost. Those words can’t escape his thoughts. Gentle tingles in his ears that left curiosity bouncing about his mind.

“Come home.” It said. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-T Sorry about the months and months between updates.. Life got insane and at the moment it’s only gotten more crazy but I’m managing! The good news is HERE’S AN UPDATE! The bad news is I have 0 idea when the next is coming.. It’s written out but currently I don’t like the quality so I’m gonna work on it more or rewrite it. I still love this AU so I’ll update as much as I can! Thank you for reading though and hopefully the length is much better this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile #3
> 
> Kim Seokjin
> 
> Specializes in Herbal Magic. He creates dishes and potions by using rare mystical plants that he himsel raises and cultivates in a back room while also mixing them with bits of magic. He also has a front room full or normal flowers where he fronts the building(that BTS lives in) as a normal shop. Only other witches would know the secret incantation that allows them access to Jin’s special shop as well as the other’s wares.

JIN zipped the last of 7 bags, slapping the front like a proud father and giving an animated cheer to Jungkook. They lugged them over to the living room, beating midnight by only a couple of minutes.

“I feel like we overpacked, hyung. I don’t think everyone needs their own bottle of sunscreen. And then we also packed a lot of shampoo. We could always share, right?” Jungkook glanced at Jin, who only kept staring at the bags quietly.

“You might be right. But I’m too tired to fix any of that so let’s just go to bed and if we forget to move it the morning, oh well.” Jin waved his hand at the bags and ushered Jungkook upstairs. The younger paused for second, remembering that he forgot his brush.

“I’ll go to bed in a second, I just needed to grab something. Good night, sleep well!” Jungkook waved back at Jin who ascended the creaky stairs, off to bed immediately.

-

He’d tiptoed and dug all through Tae’s room but came up with nothing through his search. Maybe it was buried under clothes, he wasn’t sure, but it was a good thing Taehyung slept like a log through almost everything. Probably because his snores were so loud he could drown out any noise.

Jungkook softly shut the door, scurrying quietly upstairs stopping in front of his bedroom door. It was just before the study, and he was about to push the knob when something caught his eye.

The study door was shut but he could make out faint lines of light between the cracks in the frame. Was it Yoongi staying up late again? His hours were only getting worse as the days went on, mostly in part because he was preparing a large order for several weeks now. The strain was taking it’s toll on his health though, forcing Jungkook to always push his friend to be more cautious with his body. And lately that’s been straining their relationship. Whenever it came to the wellbeing of the coven however, Jungkook was always stubborn.

And that fact alone motivated the youngest to peek inside the study, light on his feet so he wouldn’t be caught again, and see who was still up.

Namjoon’s desk was shut and his lamplight was off. It must be Yoongi. Poking his head in farther, he was surprised to find Yoongi’s light on but his desk empty. Actually, the entire room was vacant. Maybe he’d left his light on accident? Hopefully he was resting now, Jungkook thought while he stepped in to shut it off. Jin would have a cow if their bills went up an higher.

Something hard slammed the back of Jungkook’s head. He fell forward, crashing into a pile of books. He tried to spin his head but whoever it was hit him again and he succumbed to darkness.

-

There was a mumbling. Outside. No, beside him. He couldn’t see who or what was speaking, but there was a noise that coaxed his consciousness out from it’s slumber.

He hadn’t realized it at first, but there was a soft touch on his head. Someone letting their fingers linger and brush through his hair in gentle strokes, the kind that‘s only driven by an honest love. Behind all of it, literally, his head throbbed from the pain.

He pried his eyes open slowly, each popping open one at a time and being flashed by bright sunlight and the prominent chin of Jimin.

“They took a lot more than we thought.” 

Jungkook lazed his eyes across the room, seeing Namjoon dig around in a drawer by his desk. “They even took my blank parchment— Yoongi, it’s the same for you too right?”

So much dejection laced his response. “I can’t find anything.” Yoongi was good at hiding his emotions. He’d always do one thing and say another. But after living with him for so long, even Jungkook could feel the venom tucked subtly behind his words. He could see it in his actions too, with the way his knuckles tightened around the drawer handle.

There was a gasp above him, so when Jungkook looked back up he found a beaming smile returning his gaze. “He’s awake! How are you feeling? Is your head still hurting? We tried some of your medicines and we also weren’t sure—“ Jimin was cut off by Tae who was next to lean in and crowd Jungkook. Soon enough the others came over as well, and the previous gloomy atmosphere held a new sense of relief.

“It’s hurting still, but I can just cast a spell for that. But, what happened..” he turned to the window then back to the others. “Last night?”

“Well,” Namjoon started, scratched the back of his neck and looking back at the room. “Someone broke in last night. Took a lot of things— important things. Yoongi’s missing all of his scrolls and I’m missing most of mine. Then all the blank parchment sheets are gone; same with our ink jars and fresh quills.”

Jin scoffed. “The quills I don’t get. They weren’t even magical.”

“Our deadlines are coming up close so I think we’ll need to make an emergency trip to the Spirit Realm for the day.” Namjoon folded his arms, looking around at everyone.

Hoseok was slouched atop the sofa’s arm rest, crossed arms and legs swinging while he verbally pondered some thoughts. “What if we caught the guy. We tracked him. And bam! We take our shit back!”

“Language,” Jin warned.

He stood up at this point, animated as always while he hyped himself up with his idea. “I could try recreating the scene! Based on.. uh. Jungkook’s testament! And they didn’t do the best job of hiding their auras! Just smell it.” He took a second to audibly breathe the air, tilting his head and making a knowing gesture with his hands, eyebrows, and mouth. “There it is. That’s probably what he smells like.” He took another sniff. “Trash.” With that, he paused for a second, lifted his wrist, and snapped his fingers.

Instantaneously, a cloak washed over Hoseok’s clothes. The hood went over his face and under it faint details of his facial features were shifting. His frame was stiff, cockily-prideful almost. Hoseok continued.

“Maybe he had a snarl. Maybe a snaggletooth too.” He waved his hand over his mouth and the face upturned to reveal misshapen teeth and a vicious scowl.

“That’s a bit much..” Jimin sighed, shaking his head.

Jin snickered. “Yah, you missed the—“

“—Alright, while I get where you’re coming from Hobi, let’s be more realistic about how we approach this.” Namjoon rested a hand on his shoulder, throwing a certain look only Hoseok could see before he waved the illusion out of existence.

Tae squirmed on the floor a little, rubbing his chin before he spoke carefully. “Well, if we need to get to the Spirit Realm, I think I know a guy who can get us there. Well, I know one guy who knows two guys, actually.”

-

Sometime after a 3 hour long train ride to the countryside and around 20 minutes of wandering with Taehyung, whom kept assuring the others that they were “going in the right direction”, they finally found the house.

Secluded by acres of trees, a visually captivating Hanok stood before them. Its entrance was inviting, the gate open aside the lush plant life ingraining itself amongst the tall stone walls and wall faces. While structurally it was traditional— single storied with shingle tiles for the roofing and careful consideration of nature— there were evident modern twists added to the home. Wide glass windows showcased various rooms of the house, one of which was a study. A man was seated inside, scribbling words down into a journal.

“It’s almost magical..” Jimin breathed, stepping up to the wall and observing the blush flowers planted along the wall sides. He turned upwards to see a branch of a large looming tree shading all of them from the midday sun. “Beautiful..”

Tae moved towards the gate, pushing it gently open and looking around inside. The front had a small garden on each end surrounding the central winding path to the entrance of the house. It was paved by individual stepping stones around matted dirt. He turned back to see the other boys watching him curiously, so he ushered them in with his hand and continued forward.

Never had this house ceased to amaze Taehyung. It’s architectural beauty was befuddling and he still wondered how those boys can afford such a place. Dowoon had mentioned in the past how Younghyun’s studies garnered a lot of attention from high magical officials. There’d be no surprise if his consultations garnered heavy fees.

Taehyung took a deep breath, absorbing the air and considering his options. The others had caught up to him now, waiting curiously. So for a moment Tae stood there, arms crossed as he darted his head around.

Then abruptly bellowed,”DOWOON! I NEED YOUR HELP!” He paused for a second, content with that. But his eyes popped for a second when he’d realized one more thing. “Oh wait. IT’S TAEHYUNG! KIM TAE—“ One of the sliding doors threw itself open and in the frame was a young man with trimmed brown hair, beaming. 

He dashed down the steps, over to Taehyung and leaped into him with a tight hug. The other reciprocated just as enthusiastically, both of them rocking together in glee unwilling to let go.

“Ahhh!! I missed you Tae!” Dowoon finally pulled away from Taehyung, the other still flexing his boxy smile while he let out a small laugh.

“I missed you just as much! Sorry it’s been a while, I got a little busy— Oh right!” He turned to the 6 other boys watching this pleasant display. “These are my friends! My coven! That’s Namjoon, and Yoongi, and Jin, and Hoseok or Hobi, and Jimin, and Jungkook— we call him Kookie or Kook a lot of the time.”

They all laughed, personally introducing themselves with respective bows. Dowoon bowed in return to all of them, his smile still splaying from ear to ear. “I’m Yoon Dowoon! It’s nice to meet all of you!”

“So, Dowoonie.. I know it’s been a while but we kind of need your help.. Actually Jae and Wonpil’s help.”

He nodded, trusting Tae enough to know he’d only ask for help if it was essential. “Sure, you guys can all come inside if you’d like!” Dowoon led them all into the modernized Hanok, passing by a sunken livingroom lounge inside and over into an outdoor boxy hallway. They passed by an inner garden where a large tree with hanging branches shaded the area. It was decorated with hanging lights and wind chimes as well as painted good luck charms with various Chinese and Hanja phrases written across the surfaces.

They stopped outside of a door where Dowoon held up one hand and mouthed,”One second, wait here,” before slipping inside quietly. While they waited, Taehyung noticed Yoongi staring intently at something. He couldn’t tell what except that it must’ve been one of the things hanging on a branch in the distance. The charmes all rocked and twisted to every gentle breeze brushing their surfaces. It was so calm in those seconds. Tae looked back to Yoongi, still stuck in his mind. But his face looked serene after the past couple of days.

This was nice.

“I see we’ve got guests! Hello!” One of the sliding doors slammed open, and out walked a rather tall man with circular framed glasses. His voice boomed against the gentle atmosphere, his face curling into a smile afterwards. Beside him, a shorter but just as beaming man with a pronounced jawline waved at the boys. Quick introductions and bows followed.

“I’m Park Jaehyung or Jae for short! It’s nice to meet you all!” He bowed towards them, glancing over and noticing Tae. “Oh there you are! Hey man, how’s it been?” He sauntered over to Taehyung and the two high-fived and hugged elatedly. Jae let his arm hang around Tae’s neck while the other man giggled and bowed.

“My name’s Wonpil! Kim Wonpil. Welcome to our home! Sorry Jae’s..”

A knowing glare was throwing from the tall man to his coven-mate. “Ay, we both know between the both of us I’m not the weird one!”

Wonpil snorted. “And yet you have to mention it.” He chuckled and yelled in protest when Jae came over to mess with and playfully poke at him.

Tae bore his eyes directly at Jae and Wonpil. “We need some help with getting to the Spirit Realm. Could you please make us a portal?” He pulled his hands into a begging sign and refused to break eye contact with Jae. He was always a sucker for the eyes.

“You only had to ask Tae, come on in.” They stepped inside, Dowoon waving them off before he returned to his room.

Jae and Wonpil’s chambers mimicked the rest of the house exactly. Windows from ceiling to floor that let in plenty of sunlight. The walls themselves had papers and notes scribbled and taped all over. Countless coordinates were documented and it seemed as though these two spent a lot of time tracking alignments to constellations as well as global wind currents. There was a heavy sense of science to this magical art, and while the two bickered like children the room itself reflected their deep understanding of this study.

“This is.. Impressive.” Yoongi leaned in close to one of the larger papers taped across one of the windows, translucency aided by sunlight to reveal careful tracings of a specific star. He pressed his finger to the page, hovering over the delicate line-work.

Wonpil was moving a stack of books out from the middle of the room to beside Yoongi. “I’ve been working on that one for a couple nights now. It’s called ‘Cepheus’. Have you heard of it?”

He shook his head, Wonpil beaming at the chance to explain. “It’s an odd tale, but understanding the mythology behind each constellation is an interest of mine. For Cepheus, it’s a Greek tale. The short of it is that Cepheus had to sacrifice his own daughter, Andromeda, in order to appease Poseidon and some angry water nymphs. His wife had upset them with her vanity and narcissism. Things were looking bleak until Perseus came in and rescued her before she perished.”

Yoongi nodded tentatively, eyes falling back to the page while his mind replayed the story in his head. Imagining how difficult it must’ve been for Andromeda to endure the results of choices she never made. It was unfair really.

Wonpil, put the books down and pointed a finger to the paper. “I think the stars are beautiful. Plus, for teleportation magic, they’re also kind of necessary. It’s difficult but rewarding all the same.”

Namjoon maneuvered his way around some of the books, glancing at the loose documents smattered around the room. “It’s incredible how thorough you two are with your portal making. The artistry behind each diagram is beautiful itself, but the handwriting and organization..”

“Thank you!” Wonpil was practically bouncing now. Jae however was quietly dragging the last book stack out of the center of the room, fully revealing the perfect white chalk lines and summoning circle. It held archaic symbols in open spaces between each curve, and a massive octagon in the center.

He rubbed his hands together and sighed. “I can already see how far you guys stroked his ego, maybe let’s pull it back a bit..”

Jin tilted his head quizzically. “Don’t you write all these things too?”

“Nah, it’s never made sense to me. I studied it for years and it’s all still foreign. But, I’m pretty good at creating stable portals— I just need a few things.” He was already turned and rummaging around the various shelves, pulling a handful of dried herbs and opaque liquids out. He rattled a small vial, watching the fluid shift from a solid black to a highlighter yellow. “That’s bad.” He put it back, skimming around some more until he found another black vial. He shook it once, and it became a shade of orange. He stepped over towards a small cauldron beside the circle and started throwing ingredients into it.

“Jae, how close to being ready are you?” 

“Very. You?”

“A moment.” Simultaneously Wonpil was sliding books around, running a finger over spines, and stopping in the middle of one stack. Yoongi leaned over and held the books while he yanked an old leather journal out, saying “Thank you!” before he plopped down and flipped through the pages. “Okay, now I’m ready.” 

Jae threw the last herb in, hovering a hand over it and putting a thumbs up out. “Anytime now. Alright so, guys, everyone and everything you want to take needs to be inside the inner circle. Don’t step on the symbols or you’ll lose a foot probably in the transfer. That’s not a threat, I’m serious. This thing is kinda like a slicer.”

The boys huddled into the circle, squishing together as tight as they could. “How will we get back?” Jimin piped out, smushed between Namjoon’s back and Tae’s front.

“We’ll reopen the portal in the exact same spot in.. Actually, how long do you guys need?”

“Maybe.. Several hours? 3 or 4?” Namjoon shrugged.

Jae glanced at his watch once. “Okay, at 5:30 we’ll reopen the portal. We haven’t been to the Spirit Realm in a bit but we’ve used this spot in the past. You should land in an alley between a shoe shop and an old restaurant. I can’t remember the name right now, but it’s run by some old hag. And I’m only saying that because she’s consistently been rude to us, so watch out for her.”

Namjoon nodded. “Got it. Restaurant. Hat shop. 5:30.”

“We’ll leave it open for 5 minutes. Any more and it starts straining me, so try to be punctual. Anyway, y’all ready? Wonpil?”

His younger nodded, as did the boys in the circle.

“Alright then!” Jae’s hands started to glow a vibrant red, mixed with hues and notes of orange and peach. His irises fired into a shade of red as well before the circle itself rumbled. “Wonpil!” His counterpart started muttering words verbally, hands outstretched to the circle while his eyes stayed locked to the journal in his lap. His hands started releasing a blue and teal aura, cooler tones mixing with Jae’s warmth. In an oddly harmonious concoction, the magics danced around the boys and merged together. A light shade of purple seeped into the symbols, causing the ground to shake violently.

In one final snap, they were ripped from this realm and flung into another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! It’s my first on Ao3 and also the first time I’ve posted a fic anywhere in years. Leave a Kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I’ll try to update frequently but my workload is a bit high at the moment so I’ll do my best!


End file.
